


Noticed

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, cele - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: One-shot, 6th year. Hermione joins in on the celebration following the final Quidditch match of the year. After all, she just wants to be noticed by a certain someone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Hi there! Erm, not sure how this ficlet happened, it just did. Next chapter of LIT should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading :)

**Noticed**

_A Romione One-shot_

* * *

It was the evening of the final Quidditch match of the year and the Gryffindors had much to celebrate following their win of the House Cup. 

Hermione arrived back to the common room, book in hand, and was met with complete and utter chaos. Students loitered about, loud music was blaring, and she noticed a rather suspicious bottle being passed around. 

To which, it was precisely why Hermione decided to march up to Seamus Finnigan with her hands on her hips. "And what do you have _here_?" 

Seamus' laughter died out and he quickly hid the bottle he was holding behind his back. "Er, nothing, just a bit of pumpkin juice!" 

He was decidedly not a very good liar and Hermione swiped the bottle from behind his back rather swiftly. " _Firewhiskey_ , really? Do you know _just_ how many school rules you are breaking…" 

An arm slung around her shoulders as Ginny Weasley appeared next to her. "Aw, come on, Hermione. We just won the _cup_!" 

Hermione sighed inwardly as she glanced around at her hopeful classmates staring back at her. She knew by the looks on their faces that they were terrified that she would turn them in. 

_I suppose I can relent just this once._ " _Fine_ ...just... _behave_ , alright?" She conceded. 

The crowd of students hollered and dispersed amongst themselves. 

"Try some" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, holding out a cup for Hermione. 

"No, thanks" Hermione ogled the drink with disgust. 

"Suit yourself. Where's Ron and Harry, anyway? You know they'd want to try this stuff!"

Hermione's heart raced at the mention of Ron. Ron Weasley, her best friend, who she _absolutely_ _100%_ did _not_ have feelings for. _At least, that's what I keep telling myself._ She had admittedly spent the most of this year either completely pining over him or trying to actively ignore him. Now that he had officially called it quits with Lavender Brown, she had resigned to pining after him again. 

Ginny was right, if Harry and Ron were here, they would be just as eager to celebrate with the rest of the house. 

"You know what?" Hermione spoke before losing her nerve, "On second thought, I think I will have that drink!" _If I can't get Ron's attention by being myself, might as well try a different approach._

" _Whoa_ Granger is breaking the rules!" She heard Seamus shout from a distance. 

Hermione took a deep breath before gulping down the entire liquid contents of her cup. She watched as Ginny's eyes bulged out. "Uh...that was a lot to drink all at once."

"Pour me another?"

* * *

The party was in full swing. Hermione was growing increasingly impatient as she kept stealing glances over to the portrait hole, waiting for her two best friends to show up to the party. _Where are they?_

"Drink up, Granger" Seamus raised his eyebrows suggestively, handing her another cup. This would be her third glass and she was already feeling quite tipsy. 

“Oh, fine” Hermione huffed out a breath and sipped the alcoholic substance. She felt a consistent warmth spread through her and her limbs seemed to be noticeably tingly. The music changed to a rather upbeat song and Hermione could feel her hips starting to sway along to the rhythm.

“Granger can _move”_ Dean observed with a shameless grin and it only fueled Hermione to continue moving with even more vigor. 

_If I’m not going to remember this in the morning, I might as well go all out._

* * *

Ron and Harry arrived back into the Common Room later than anticipated after detention with Snape. They could hear the music thumping from just outside the portrait hole. “Of fucking course we’re missing the biggest celebration of the year” Ron grumbled as they walked through.

They absolutely expected to see a bunch of their fellow classmates laughing and drinking and having a good time. What they didn’t expect was to see their best friend, Hermione Granger, in quite the compromising position. 

" _Hermione?!?"_ Ron spoke in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Both boys were staring at Hermione on top of the table, dancing and shimmying as a crowd gathered around her. 

Hermione grinned brightly when she noticed her two best friends appear through the portrait hole and screeched. 

"ROOOOON!"

Ron barely had time to react before Hermione leaped off the table and into his arms, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. _What the actual…._

Ron instinctively brought his hands to lock around her waist, stumbling backwards, barely keeping them from tumbling to the ground. _Hermione is wrapped around me. Hermione is wrapped around me. Buggering fuck._

Ron’s eyes bulged out as he found Harry’s. He looked thoroughly amused by the situation and was attempting to control the laughter threatening to escape his lips. 

"Oi! A little help here?" Ron pleaded, his grip still firm on Hermione. She was like a koala bear hugging her tree. Ron could feel his pants tightening. _Shit._

Harry held up his hands, "Looks like you've got it handled, mate."

"Where have you been?!?" Hermione yelled into Ron's ear, squeezing him tight. 

"Uh….well…" Ron stuttered, unsure what to do with the whole common room watching the situation with startled glances. He wasn’t used to Hermione showing him this much affection. Actually, he can’t remember her really _ever_ showing him much affection. At least, not as many hugs or kisses on the cheek, like Harry. 

"Nevermind that, you're here now. Both of you!" She smiled cheekily over at Harry, "Let's celebrate!" 

Laughter came from Ron's side and his head turned to view Seamus shaking his head. "This one decided to try some firewhiskey tonight, looks to be enjoying it, I reckon!" 

" _What the hell Seamus!"_ Ron spat out, looking angrily over at his friend. 

Seamus held his hands up. "What? I offered and she said yes, although I was a bit surprised, given her _prefect_ duties and all. Thought she would turn us all in honestly. Instead, she’s been the life of the party!”

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright Hermione, I think it might be best for you to call it a night." He was trying not to actively think about Hermione's body pressed against his own. 

Hermione raised her head and dropped her legs abruptly. _Fuck._

"Absolutely not! I'm rather enjoying myself!" She flung her arms towards Harry. "Harrrry!"

Harry backed away quickly, "So sorry Hermione, need to find Ginny. See ya later!" Ron glared as his best mate scurried away. 

"Prat!" Ron called. _Absolutely perfect._

Ron turned to see that Hermione had disappeared. "Wait- Hermione?" He whirled around to find her standing close to Dean Thomas, giggling at something he said. Ron felt pure rage as he observed the way Dean was smiling down at her. 

"Oi! Don't look at her like that!"

"Dean can look at me _however_ he wants" Hermione pointedly retorted, making an effort to drape her arm against Dean's chest. 

Ron balled his fists angrily, his face turning a deep red. 

"What?" Hermione continued to taunt, "You can all but shag Lavender in the common room but I'm not allowed to simply _touch_ a boy?" She leaned in closer to Dean, who was looking thoroughly uncomfortable when the current position he was in. 

"I didn't shag her!" 

"I didn't say that you did!" 

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you made your point okay? Now let the poor bloke go!" 

" _Poor bloke?_ Ha! You think he wouldn't enjoy _this?!_ " Hermione reached up and smashed her lips against Dean's, eliciting an "oomph" from the shocked boy. 

Hermione's lips only remained on Dean's for a mere few seconds before she felt a hand grip her wrist and twirl her around sharply out of Dean's embrace. 

"What the hell are you playing at?!?" Ron angrily shouted. Despite being quite inebriated, Hermione was well aware that her chest was now pressed close to Ron's. 

"Ron, mate, I…" Dean attempted.

"Get out of here!" He roared as Dean scampered away. The common room was quiet now, watching the loud exchange. A flaming row between Ron and Hermione wasn't uncommon to witness but a row between a _drunk_ Hermione and a _jealous_ Ron…now that was something new. 

Ron only saw green as he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the portrait hole. 

"Agh - Ronald, _slow down,_ where are you taking me?" Ron pointedly ignored the cat calls and whistles as he led her out of the room. 

"Somewhere that the whole bloody school can't hear our conversation!" 

They snuck down the corridors in silence, Ron's hand still firmly pressed in hers. Hermione stumbled along, her vision cloudy yet her mind racing fast. _What is happening right now?_

Finally, Ron reached his intended destination and pulled Hermione into the second floor girls' lavatory, also known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Ron released his grip on Hermione's hand once they were safely inside and she watched as he started to pace back and forth. 

A wave of nausea soared through Hermione's body and she moaned slightly as she leaned up against one of the sinks. _Why oh why did I drink so much?_

"Did you even _think_ about the consequences of your actions tonight? I mean, damnit Hermione, you shoulda known what would happen as soon as you started drinkin' that stuff... _you_ are supposed to be the responsible one…."

Hermione briefly contemplated the irony of their role reversal right now. The way he was lecturing her right now reminded her of...well. Herself. 

Instead, she groaned out loud again, placing a hand on her throbbing forehead. "Please stop _shouting_...you're like a noisy canary that won’t stop screeching!”

She heard Ron snort at the reference, grimacing as he thought back to the flock of canaries she set on him a few months ago. Her body was still slumped lazily against the cool marble sink. 

Ron sighed and stepped forward as he drew his wand out of his pocket to conjure up a goblet of water. He forced the water into Hermione's hands. "Here, drink this."

Hermione stared at the goblet and wrinkled her nose. 

" _Now_ " Ron impatiently requested. 

Hermione hesitantly brought the goblet up to her lips and took a sip. Her dry throat welcomed the cool liquid and suddenly she was gulping down the rest of the water in seconds. 

"More" Hermione demanded, holding the goblet out towards Ron again, who nodded in satisfaction. 

As soon as more water appeared in her glass, she brought it up to her thirsty lips. She let out a soft moan, licking her damp lips as she held out the goblet again to Ron. She involuntarily giggled at the exasperated look he was giving her. After downing her third cup of water, Hermione leaned her head back against the sink and closed her eyes. 

"I swear Ron, I didn't mean to get-get drunk" Hermione slurred slowly. 

"I know."

"I just wanted you to notice me." She whispered the words so quietly that Ron almost didn't catch it. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Nothin. Nothin, just forget it, I…" Hermione wobbled as she moved to stand on her feet. 

"Now, hang on" Ron pulled her hand back. 

Hermione's eyes were wide, yet glossed over, and Ron determined that she could not have looked any more adorable in that moment. "What?"

"What do you mean, by just wantin' me to notice you?"

"Notice _me_? Notice _you_? What do we all notice when we think about it? I notice the waaaaalls, I notice this wonderful siiiiiink" Hermione paused to hug the vestibule in appreciation, "It really is a lovely bathroom."

Ron rolled his eyes. This really was the _worst_ time for her to be completely pissed drunk.

" _Hermione."_

"Hermione" She mocked, attempting a deep voice as she cackled. "You sound so serious Mister Weasley."

Ron looked over at the young woman seated next to him. She was completely out of character. Her hair was a ratty, tangled mess in front of her face when it was typically pinned back so as not to bother her while studying. Her body posture was slouched over when she usually kept herself quite composed. Yet, when he saw her smiling contently over at him, she was absolutely Hermione Granger. _His_ Hermione. 

"I do notice you, by the way" Ron spoke softly, looking down at his hands. "For example, in all the years I've known you, you've never once showed any interest in getting drunk. So…'scuse me for being a little concerned" Ron snapped in irritation. 

Hermione groaned and spontaneously nestled her head against Ron's shoulder. He looked at her, startled. "You're so grumpy. Mister grumpy face."

"That's me" Ron sighed. 

"You notice when I do things you don't like."

"Well-spotted."

"Why don't you notice me when I do things like other girls?” Ron’s heart sped up. “I’m just being a normal teenager. Isn’t _this_ what normal teens do? I think I deserve to be noticed for that.” 

“Hermione”, Ron murmured, “You don’t need to compromise who _you_ are just because you think people will like you better that way. Truth is, I like you better when you are keeping me in line. Harry and I, we need you to be _Hermione._ We like you for being _Hermione."_

Hermione could hear the urgency in his voice and she couldn’t help the next thought that came out of her mouth, “I guess that’s _all_ you see me for." She looked down at the floor, petrified to meet his gaze. 

"Pardon my language, Hermione, but you couldn't be more fucking wrong." Their eyes were locked now.

Ron held his breath, terrified that Hermione had suddenly sobered up from his confession. She glanced back and forth from Ron's lips to his eyes, their faces just mere inches from each other. _Yep, still not breathing,_ Ron thought. When Hermione decided to suck her bottom lip in with her upper teeth, he had to visibly stop himself from moaning out loud. _Buggering hell._

Hermione inched her face closer, their noses touching. Ron inhaled the distinct smell of firewhiskey on her breath. One inch closer and their lips would touch. 

Ron's forehead was now pressed up against Hermione's clammy one. "I-I can't," His voice cracked with emotion, appearing at least slightly tortured. "Not like this."

_Am I imagining things or did Hermione actually seem like she wanted to kiss me?_

_Can't be, you idiot, she's completely boggled out of her mind._

"Fine" Hermione scooted back, crossing her arms. "I get it."

" _No,_ somehow I don't think you do" Ron exhaled. 

They sat in restless silence for several minutes. 

There were so many thoughts spinning through Ron's head. Mostly pure thoughts, but some quite improper ones as he recalled the sight of Hermione dancing on the table. _Just take the plunge._ "I notice you…. _I love you_...Hermione. You are absolutely mental and I love you anyway." A soft snore gave away and Ron snapped his head down to see Hermione fast asleep on his shoulder. 

_Bloody fucking course._ "Well, great, how am I supposed to get you back to the common room _now?"_

_“You could always carry her in your arms”_ Moaning Myrtle appeared suddenly out of a toilet, humming as she flew about the room. 

  
_Harry is going to take the Mickey for sure_ Ron grimaced, yet smiled softly as he looked down at the woman he loves snuggled against his shoulder and he couldn’t stop himself from resting his head gently atop hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. _Perhaps, though, he can wait just a little bit longer._


End file.
